falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dashite/Notes for the Homage article
Homage Homage Chapters16 17 18 19+ (?) I've forgetten 29 31-33 Kkatman: 31 was a single visit, but the visit lasted multiple days. me: WOW Anonymous User 11: HA Anonymous User 35: OK, so definitely not a single session then. Anonymous User 11: point for 2044 Kkatman: There were breaks in between for muffins Chapter 31 I remembered something. “Thirty-one!? How could you do that to me!” “Because I know your body like the beautiful instrument it is!” she called back as she made her way into her kitchen. “And I can coax the most beautiful music from it.” I felt myself go weak. “Not… what… I meant…” Twilight Sparkles Athenaeum / Homage's Home Homage and I walked together through Twilight Sparkle’s Athenaeum. Every wall was covered with shelves, save for a couple reading nooks and three large, vaulted windows that allowed cloud-greyed noonday light to spill into the library. Each shelf was filled with tomes, manuals, novels and collected volumes of written works. Every pillar was ringed with more books. There was a large table in the center, standing not on legs but a ring of bookshelves. Each chair had spaces under the armrests filled with even more books. Under the windows was a bed with neither books nor shelves, one of the scattered pieces of furniture (along with the table, refrigerator, chairs and an old phonograph) that told me this was where Homage had made her home. Draft Article Will probably create a seprate page for this stuff later on some people might want to know some not Before Tenpony Tower The Star Blaster. “You… have it locked away like a treasured possession…” Xenith intoned. Homage frowned. “I have it locked up to keep it from hurting anypony.” Xenith blinked. The zebra cast a look to me as she slowly asked, “Then you know that it yearns to kill.” Homage gave me a quick quizzical look. I tried to return it with an expression that told her Xenith was deadly serious in the claim. Homage didn’t laugh. She didn’t look like she found the idea even a little funny. “I’ll admit, I’m a much better shot with that thing than I’ve ever been with any other weapon I’ve tried, including other magical energy weapons. But I attribute that to magical energy weapons being damn rare in most parts of the Equestrian Wasteland, and all the others I have tried being poorly maintained pieces of rubbish.” Xenith remained silent, waiting. “No, I don’t think it actually wants to kill. I don’t believe that thing is alive or sentient,” Homage told her. “But I do believe that it was made by crafters with murderous intentions.” “Crafters?” Xenith asked. “It’s a complex techno-magical tool. I don’t think the stars just willed it into existence. Someone, or something, made it.” She looked at the zebra, “Isn’t that how the stars work? They help guide people to their own destruction?” I was startled by the response. I remembered now that it was Homage who first spoke to me of the zebra’s mythology. And she had spoken as one who put some credence to the notions. “Then you… believe as we do?” Xenith asked slowly. “I believe that most all religion is born of a mixture of truth and fantasy, hope and fear. How much truth is in any one mythology is hard to say.” Homage pulled the box full of my memories from the safe before closing the safe up again, sealing the weapon from the stars away once more. “But I believe that the amount of truth in the zebra’s legends is a good bit more than zero. I don’t believe that your ancient ancestors understood the stars nearly as much as they believed they did…” Homage looked to me, addressing us both, “But I have seen enough to be certain that the void beyond the moon holds wonders and terrors far beyond our imaginations. And that at least some of what is out there is malicious beyond our conception of evil, and is looking this way with hostile intentions.” Jokeblue starts here “Jokeblue was usually the one doing the shooting,” Homage admitted. “I have only taken a life a few times (not counting beasts and robots) but each time it was to save somepony… although sometimes that pony was myself.” She reached a hoof up to brush my muzzle. “I don’t like it. I don’t enjoy it. And I’m really no good at it. But I don’t regret it.” Littlepip Article Chapter 25 I will also admit that when Homage first opened the possibility, I was drawn to her out of desperation. But that changed. She changed that. Likewise, I would not blame a pony for thinking that our relationship had been fast and brief. But while it is true that I had not met her in coat and mane until Tenpony Tower, I had gotten to know much of her before seeing her face-to-face, as she had gotten to know me. In truth, I have known Homage almost as long as I have known Calamity. True, I had not known her deeply and personally until Tenpony Tower, but who really knows their friends well in the first few weeks? And I can safely say that the connection we had built before meeting was laid on a solid foundation. I can say this thanks in great part to the honesty that I realize Homage embodies. The Homage that I grew to know as DJ Pon3 was and is the real Homage. Not all of her, granted, and not without trappings. But real all the same. Homage knows of me at my best, but has also seen me at my worst. And instead of being scared away, she has embraced me and let me in. She has held and comforted me. And she has done so much more, allowing me an intimacy that I had only daydreamed about before, and usually to my private shame. With Homage, I don’t feel ashamed. Having seen the memories of SteelHooves, a melancholy Side Note Chapter 25 contains Littlepips thoughts of her relationships with her friends excluding Xenith Chapter 18 Notes over Homage “Now, it was several years ago, and I had just gotten myself out of a tight spot with one of those manticores, so I was ridin’ Dash and Stampede at the time. But she was there, Celestia’s honest truth. Never seen her again, or found the exact spot I’d stumbled onto. But there are more crazy things in this wild wasteland than you’d believe.” Later, as spa ponies gave us a ponypedi and horn treatment, I asked Homage, “What is Stampede?” “Oh, a mixture of Rage and painkillers,” Homage answered. “A friend and I found the recipe in the ruins of a M.O.P. clinic when we were younger. My curiosity took hold. “A friend? Will I get to meet her?” “No. I’m afraid my friend didn’t survive the efforts to get us into Tenpony Tower.” Drug Addiction / Knowledge Homage has innate knowledge of drugs and it's been noted that she has taken them. (see above) Chapter 20 “My delinquent youth,” she hinted with a wink. I pressed her with a hoof, and she elaborated. “I really was an assistant to the last DJ Pon3. That’s how I took up the mantle when he fell ill; I was the only one who knew him. The magic voice spell has been passed down for at least five DJ Pon3’s, so the wasteland never knows there has been a change.” “I spent several years after getting my cutie mark running around the Manehattan Ruins and beyond with Jokeblue, a close friend…” The friend, I realized, that she had mentioned before. “…The area between here and Fillydelphia wasn’t as deadly then as it is now. I hunted for recordings and memory orbs to give to DJ Pon3, in the hopes that they would have new music or useful news for the broadcasts. Did other errands for DJ Pon3. Earned my way into the Tower. Learned how to survive along the way. Cooking, weapon maintenance, a lot of practice hacking computers to get into locked doors and safes. ” I thought of all the hacking and lockpicking I had done, driven largely by curiosity and a need to explore and to know. Even if what I learned didn’t mean anything. Like keeping the memory was an acknowledgement of and tribute to the past. “Jokeblue was the one who knew her way around weapons and had the skill to disarm traps…” Homage trailed off as a clearly painful memory hit her. “Do you… want to talk about it?” Homage smiled, a tear in her eye. “…most traps. Some cruel bastard rigged up a baby carriage with explosives, used the corpse of a newborn colt and a recording of a baby’s crying to lure victims in.” I cringed, horrified. “By the time she was close enough to realize the baby was dead, it was too late to run. She tried to disarm it, but…” The dear unicorn’s voice broke off, choked. Star Blaster (Homages Weapon) “Long story,” she told me. “One night, Jokeblue and I were poking our hooves around Fetlock, trying to find a Stable we’d heard rumors about, when there was a strange explosion that lit up the clouds above. At first, we thought it was thunder, but then all sorts of debris started raining out of the sky. Chunks of the strangest sky-wagon you ever laid eyes on. We took cover in a burned-out passenger wagon. When it was over, I found that thing amongst the rubble.”Homage chuckled. “Okay, maybe not that long a story.” Ctrl+f look down etc etc Category:Blog posts